


The least evil

by wohlgesinnt



Category: Almost Human
Genre: I forgot Rudy, John has got the flu, M/M, everyone cares, except Richard, first fanfiction in english
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 15:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wohlgesinnt/pseuds/wohlgesinnt
Summary: John has got the flu and Captain Maldonado wants him to go to the doctor.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone,   
> english isn't my first language but I wanted to try something short.  
> Let me know what you think and happy easter!

It was one of these days. One of these days John Kennex hates the most. When he woke up he only had a frog in his throat but at work it became worse. He sneezed on his way to the bullpen and after he made one step into the room Dorian was on his side as always.  
“John, you look awful. Aren’t you feeling well?” he said with worry in his sky-like blue eyes and a frown.   
“I’m fine”, John only responded but it was obviously a lie. Slower than usually he walked over to his computer. With a sigh he fell onto his chair. It was hard to breath and his nose tingled again. No, that couldn’t be possible! He got everything – a synthetic leg, PTSD, depression, a broken heart – but not a damn cold.   
“You should go back home, John”, Dorian insisted. He still looked worried at his partner.   
“I said I’m fine!” John growled low in his throat and with a glare. But his body had to betray him: he had to sneeze again before Dorian could turnaround.   
“John?” a female voice called after him. When he turned his head to watch Captain Maldonado coming his way he felt his eyes get watery and she said: “What’s wrong, you look terrible. Go, see the doctor and take a few days off. Or at least today.” And he knew the tone of her voice. There was no mistake in her order.   
“Dorian, get sure he goes to the doctor. I don’t need a detective who’s a cold and will infects the others in the department.”  
“I’m fine!” John declaimed again. He took his grumpiest face on but neither Dorian nor the captain were impressed by that. While Maldonado was giving him an eye-roll Dorian crossed his arms in front of his chest and shot one eyebrow up.   
“Let’s go Mr. I’m fine. You know you look like you got a temperature. And see you’re already shaking, man.”  
“It’s cold in here all the time”, John tried to defend himself but he also got up from his chair again. 

“Holy shit Kennex!” Detective Paul exclaimed when they were crossing their way out of the bullpen. “You look like shit.” Then he made a face and took a step away from his two colleagues when he said: “Stay off you germ factory!”  
“Oh shut up Richard”, Valerie told him before John or Dorian could open their mouths. “You need anything, John? You really look bad. You can call me if you need anything, you know that, right?”  
“Sure” John croaked. His throat had already got worse, great.   
Valerie smiled at him and said: “Get well soon” before she went to do her job. Richard was on her heels but he was cautious not to get to near to John.   
“Jerk”, John muttered but he didn’t feel like getting into a fight with Richard today. Holy catfish, he really was ill!  
“Come on, man. We gonna get you out of here” Dorian said and took him gently by his elbow to lead him out of the bullpen.   
A few minutes later the two of them were standing in front of the Doctors door.  
“I don’t have to go to the doctor, Dorian”, John said for the thousands time. But there wasn’t his normal eagerness behind his words. He sounded wiped out and looked pale. His eyes were red and his nose didn’t stop running at all.   
“John, just go in there and then I’ll drive you home and you can go back to sleep.”  
With a sigh John knocked on the door and entered after he was called in.   
“Ah Detective Kennex, the Captain told me you were on your way. Something is wrong with your synthetic leg?” the doctor asked with his eyes on an article. At the end of his sentence he looked up and a surprised noise slipped through his lips. “I see” he said. “Please take a seat. How do you feel?”  
“You are kidding me, aren’t you?” John said almost back to his normal sarcastic way. “Isn’t it obvious?”  
“I’m afraid, Detective, but you have to tell what exactly is wrong or I can’t diagnose your disease and get you the right medicine.”  
John wanted to discuss this, to tell the Doc what a shitty medic he was if he couldn’t tell what was wrong with him in a second but all he did was to sigh again.   
“I’ve got a sore throat, I feel a little bit dizzy and my head feels like it’s gonna explode any minute. Obviously my nose runs, I think I’ll have an awful cough within the next hour and feel like I`m freezing to death. Is that enough explanation?”  
“Since when do you feel sick?”  
“This morning.”  
“So probably you’ve got the flu” the doctor said while he took one hand over John’s forehead. “I’ll get you off duty for at least the end of the week but if I were you I would expect it to take longer. I’ll call Captain Maldonado and you stay in bed. Let Dorian know that he shall call me if your condition changes to the worst.”  
John normally would tell the Doctor that Dorian wasn’t his Babysitter but he couldn’t bring himself to do such an act like that. He got to the point where he only wanted to be back in his bed.

A few hours later…   
Dorian held one of John rare books in his hand. He sat on a chair next to John’s bed and read it. Only a few sites were left when John stirred. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked around.   
“Hey man”, he croakedout before he cleared his throat. “You’re still here. How long did I sleep?”  
“Yeah. Sure. Wanna make sure you get enough rest. So go back to sleep, man.”


End file.
